Planning Accordingly
by o0IzumiSensei0o
Summary: Delbert decided to visit the captain shortly after the trip to Treasure Planet. However, when an old friend of the Amelia's shows up, Delbert finds himself having to compete for her love. Later chapters include how their relationship develops over time!
1. Chapter 1

Yay! Another Doppler and Amelia fic! Hope you all enjoy this one. It didn't turn out exactly how I expected it to but hopefully it's not that terrible. There might be a little Amelia/OC (please don't hate me!) but really it is a Doc/Amelia fic. So… yeah.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except for maybe a pencil… and some lint. Oops, I lied. The OC belongs to me.

* * *

Doppler wouldn't say that he was exactly dating the captain. Actually, he wouldn't even consider dating her. Sure, they went out for lunch or coffee (tea in Amelia's case) but only out of friendship. He didn't dare take her out to anything too formal like a dinner, for fear of her getting the wrong idea. Still, he was sure that there was indeed something there, something he couldn't really explain. Ever since he had gotten back form the trip to Treasure Planet, he found himself spending more and more time at the space port rather then his quiet observatory on the mining planet Montresser. This is were he found himself this afternoon. He didn't really go there for any specific reason; mostly just to look at the different stores and merchant shops. He sighed as he came across a beautiful necklace that had a marvelous electric blue jewel in the middle of a gold heart. *I wonder if Amelia would wear something like this* he thought to himself holding the piece of jewelry up to the light. He shook his head and scolded himself. He didn't have the money to buy something like that nor did he think Amelia would accept something so personal from a friend. He put it back down and continued to walk down the street. Maybe he would stop by for a visit, even if it was just a short one. Hopefully, she would enjoy some company, even if it was from a babbling astrophysicist. *Yeah, I'm sure she would enjoy that.*

* * *

Amelia watch quietly form the bridge of the _R.L.S Legacy _as the work crew worked diligently on her ship. Unfortunately, due to her injuries, she was not allowed to book anymore trips for the time being. For now, she was utterly grounded at the space port. Not that she could really go anywhere without her ship being in the proper working order any. She sighed, the sharp pain on her left side was beginning to become unbearable, however, there was still much to be done. Taking a break was out of the question.

"Well, if it isn't Amelia." A voice said form behind her. "When I heard you had come back from that trip, I just had to come visit. Still your looking just as beautiful as ever."

Amelia whipped her head around, wondering who had called her by her first name. She stared wide eyed at the man before her. He was a rather tall felinid, about 6ft 2in from the looks of it. He had a black tri-cornered hat that covered his long jet black hair and a white naval uniform. A slight smile spread across her face.

"Cameron?"

The man smiled with satisfaction. "That it is, long time no see Captain." he walked by her side.

"Yes, it has been a long time." Amelia said turning her gaze back down to the work crew on the deck blow. "I haven't seen you since I quit the navy."

"Things haven't been the same you know. I haven't had anyone that would help me reek havoc on the Empire's Command Center." Cameron teased.

Amelia chuckled slightly, remembering the time they had spent together at the academy. During their first year, they had found it amusing to play pranks on the teachers and faculty. They spent most of their time in detention, but the both of them agreed that it was indeed the most fun they had ever had. During their second year, they had tried to pull their act together for fear of getting kicked out, however, they would pull little harmless (at least to them) pranks that didn't really cause any damage to anyone. By the time they graduated and were sent off to fight the Procyon Armada, Amelia seemed to have become more serious and would rarely spend time with Cameron. He was crushed after he heard about her decision to quit the Empire's navy. He didn't see that one coming, but he didn't question her. They both had seen their fair share of what war was really capable of.

"Well just between you and me, I am quite relieved that I no longer have to sit through those boring meetings." Amelia pointed out.

"Yeah, I envy you." He sighed.

They stood there for a while in silence, looking out into the Etherium. The blue and pink swirled brilliantly around neighboring galaxies and nebulas. It wasn't that they didn't have anything to talk about. Actually one could barely stop the urge to talk the other's ear off. But, being that they hadn't seen each other in such a long time, just the feeling of being around the other was good enough by itself.

"Would you like to… have a cup of tea in my state room?" Amelia asked, breaking the silence.

Cameron snapped to reality and faced her. "Yes, of course, Captain."

As they walked into the state room, Amelia turned and shut the heavy wooden door. Cameron examined the room, clearly amazed at how well organized it was. He walked over to the desk that was in the center, marveled at how wonderfully hand crafted it was. He stumbled across a picture of Mr. Arrow that was placed on the far left hand slide of the desk.

"I heard about Arrow." he said sadly, picking up the photograph. "What a tragic way to go."

Amelia sighed and walked to his side. "Yes, quite tragic indeed. He was a fine first officer. But I'm sure he's in a better place now."

Cameron put his arm around her comforting her. She tried to pull away in protest but stopped herself. He really was a good friend. She thought about how this reminded her about the time Doppler had helped her after Arrow had died. Although Cameron wasn't exactly as charming as Delbert, he did have his own good qualities. He pulled her closer and soon they were facing each other, faces only a few inches away. Amelia shook her head. What was she thinking! She had no time to fall in love with a naval officer. Especially her best friend. She pulled away slightly and looked him in the eye. He looked puzzled at her. But before either of them could respond, the door opened. There standing in the doorway was Doppler looking slightly embarrassed.

"I hope I'm no interrupting anything." He finally spoke.

Amelia cleared her throat and pulled out of Cameron's embrace. She straitened out her uniform and ran a hand though her auburn hair. "No, Doctor. Not at all."

"Who is this, Amelia?" Cameron questioned as he examined the Doppler. "A friend of yours?"

Doppler looked at him sternly. Who did he think he was, calling the captain by her first name? Amelia also turned her gaze from Delbert and gave him a warning glace.

"Captain, if I may ask. Would you please refrain form calling me by my first name." Amelia said.

"Actually, I'm no longer a Captain." Cameron pointed out. "I was promoted to an **Admiral **a while back." he emphasized, standing up strait, hoping to discourage the good doctor.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Yes well, '_Admiral'. _Please refrain from calling me by my first name."

"I just came here for a little visit." Doppler explained. "But if you're busy, I could always come back later."

"That wont be necessary, Doctor. You are welcome to join us I you would like. We were just about to have some tea." Amelia said walking over to grab a few cups.

*Looks like you two were going to have more then just tea* Doppler thought to himself. "Y-yes I guess I will take you up on that offer, Captain. That is of intercourse… uh I-I meant…that is of course your friend here is okay with, me staying. Three is a crowd you know." Amelia snickered at the doctors slip of tongue, while Cameron stared at him in shock.

Cameron gritted his teeth. *You're damn right three is a crowd!*. "No… I would be pleased to have you join us. I would like to get to know you. Any friend of the Captain… is a friend of mine."

Once the tea was ready, Cameron made a point by sitting close to Amelia; a little too close. He knew for a fact that the doctor had something for the captain, but he would be damned if he let her get taken by him. Doppler noticed this but restrained from doing anything about it. He was just a friend, not her _boyfriend._ It was clear that Cameron was very close to her, especially if she was able to tolerate him to this level. But no matter what the case was, Doppler couldn't help but notice a twisted feeling in his stomach. Was he jealous of Cameron? No, that was impossible. But at the same time, he hated seeing Amelia with any other man, other then him.

Cameron glared at Delbert, a smug look fell across his face. "So Doctor," he began, taking a sip of his tea, "What connection do you have with the Captain?"

"W-well, um we-" Doppler stuttered but was cut off by the captain.

"He was the financier of my last voyage. He saved my life actually." Amelia explained. "Without him, those pirates would have killed us."

Doppler blushed. "W-well I wouldn't exactly say that."

"Pirates?" Cameron asked intrigued. "Must have been out of pure luck. No offence, but I honestly couldn't see a man like you fending off pirates. I, on the other hand, could take on the whole lot of them, and come out without a scratch."

"Oh," Doppler sighed, a bit put down. "I-I suppose a man like you could do something like that."

Amelia looked over at Cameron. *What's gotten into him?* she thought. Cameron was usually a very well mannered man, and would never act so harshly.

"So, are the two of you… dating?" Doppler began.

They both looked at each other. This was certainly straightforward. Amelia was the first to speak.

"No, not at the moment. I don't have the time for a relationship."

Both men stared at her wide eyed. Cameron's heart broke in two. He was hoping to ask her on a date right after the doctor had left, but now his plans were shattered. Doppler was in someway relieved, however, at the same time disappointment spread throughout him. Before they got to say anything, there was a knock at the door. Amelia sighed, and walked over to see who it was. When she opened the door, one of the work crew members stood there.

"Ma'am, may I have a word with you? It will only take a moment." He asked nervously.

"Of course." She turned around and faced the to men. "I will be back momentarily."

The two men nodded and watched her walk out of the room followed by the crew member. Once they were gone, the two men glared at each other. The tension was almost unbearable. Delbert didn't like this man, not one bit. The same went for Cameron.

"I'll give you a bit of useful advice, Doctor." Cameron finally began. "Stay away form the captain; she's mine. I don't give a damn if you saved her form pirates."

"What makes you think I like the captain?" Doppler questioned.

"I see the way you look at her." Cameron growled. "Besides, there's no way she would end up with a nerdy canid like you."

"Oh and do you think she'd end up with you then?" Doppler asked challenging the felinid. "And besides, she already said that she doesn't have time for a relationship."

"For now, yes. But there will come a time when she will eventually want to find a man and when that time comes, I'm not letting anyone get in the way." Cameron hissed.

Doppler sighed. He hadn't realized, until just now that he really did have feelings for the captain. *that would explain that feeling I had earlier.*. But there was no way that she would take him over Cameron. Not to mention that Cameron was dead set on taking the captain for himself. Before their conversation was able to be taken any further, Amelia walked in. She seemed worn out and in a slightly pissed off.

"What's the matter, Captain?" Doppler asked walking up to her concerned. She smiled at him slightly which made Cameron furious.

"Nothing, Doctor. Just a slight exhausted form working all day." she shrugged. "The life of a captain is very demanding."

"Then would you like for us to leave so you could get some rest?" Cameron asked, standing from his chair.

"That might be a good idea." Doppler agreed.

Cameron rolled his eyes and proceeded to make his way towards the door. He tipped his hat to the captain and walked out. Delbert was about to do the same but was stopped by Amelia.

"Is there something you need, Captain?" Doppler asked, a little put off by the fact that she wanted him to stay.

"Yes actually. It's about the Admiral." Amelia sighed. "I'm sorry if he upset you. He's not usually so cold."

"It's okay. I'm used to things like that." He explained, running his hand through his hair.

"Would you like to join me for tea tomorrow? Just the two of us?" Amelia offered.

"Really?" Doppler asked surprised.

"I wouldn't have said otherwise, Doppler."

"W-well I would be…honored to accompany you, Captain." Doppler smiled. "Would you like me to bring anything? Cake perhaps?"

"No, just bring yourself."

The two of them said their goodbyes and Doppler proceeded out of the state room. *Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll show her how I feel. Even if she rejects it* he thought to himself.

* * *

The next morning, Amelia walked out of her state room. The morning air was cool and crisp. She loved how the morning light reflected off of her ship, giving it the illusion that it was glowing. On deck, the work crews were working as usual. Yesterday, she had gotten news that the damage was much worse then first predicted. This meant that she was going to have to stay on the space port even longer and left her clearly irritated.. The only thing that kept her from losing her mind, was the face that the doctor was coming over in a few hours. Even though all he really seemed to be able to talk about was astrophysics, she found it quite comforting. She was just about to walk down to the main deck, when she spotted Cameron walking around aimlessly. He was staring at the solar sails that were getting repaired by the crew. She sighed with annoyance and walked over to him. *What is he doing here?*.

"Ah, Captain what a pleasant surprise." Cameron smiled, tipping his hat.

"And how, may I ask, are you surprised. This is my ship, you know." Amelia sighed.

"You seem like your in a awful mood this morning. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Simply that I wasn't expecting you. Have you ever taken in consideration that I might have plans, Admiral?"

"Well, I just thought that you would want to spend time with a dear friend. That's all." Cameron shrugged. "We haven't seen each other in a long time. And yesterday with the doctor visiting-"

"I wanted to talk to you about him by the way." Amelia cut off.

"What's there to talk about?" He asked puzzled. "He seemed nice, I guess. Not someone I would befriend; but nice."

"I think you two got on the wrong foot yesterday. He was quite offended by your boasting. Not to mention, I have a felling that you said something that upset him while I was out." Amelia stated. "What did you tell him?"

"I simply told him to back off." Cameron scoffed. "I wouldn't want him trying to distract you in anyway."

Amelia rolled her eyes. How in the world was the good doctor distracting her? "I seriously doubt that he is posing as a distraction. You on the other hand-"

"Amelia, look. I'm sorry, but I honestly hate thinking that any other man is fancying you." He blurted out. "Not when I am the one who is madly in love with you."

Amelia was taken aback. *What the hell?*. She looked at him, eyes filled with confusion. "But Cameron, were just friends. You can't honestly-"

"But I do, Amelia. Ever since we met I…I just couldn't help but find you somewhat attractive." Cameron cut off.

Amelia sighed. She liked Cameron, but _**only**_ as a friend; nothing more. She didn't want to hurt him, but things had to be put strait. "Cameron, I like you, I really do. But I can't see you as anything more than just a friend. If I dated you, it would be like dating one of my brothers. And besides, my job just wont allow me to be in a relationship right now."

Cameron's ears flattened against his head. Now that he thought about it, she was right. The only reason he wanted to be with her was because they had been such good friends. Since he worked for the empire, he didn't have time to see her. He smiled. They could always be friends, right. Dating would be a little over the top.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "It's just that… I never get to see you anymore. I thought that if I dated you that we could be around each other more often. But I… uhg! I don't know what to do anymore."

"Lives change. Just because you don't see me all the time doesn't mean that we're not friends." Amelia stated.

"I guess so." Cameron said, straitening up his posture. He took out his pocket watch. "Well my friend, I must be on my way. Adieu."

Amelia nodded respectfully and watched her friend walk down the gangplank. He did seem to be a little discouraged but she was positive he would get over it. It didn't suit his personality. Once he was all the way down, he spun around and looked at her with a teasing grin.

"Still, Captain. I do believe that there is one man out there that quite fancies you! So you better find a way to fit him into you plans accordingly!"

Amelia looked at him confused. *What is he babbling about now?*. She rolled her eyes and waved her hand to dismiss the subject. Cameron laughed slightly, clearly amused at her expression, and continued down the road.

* * *

Amelia was just about to walk to her state room when she spotted, Doppler holding a bouquet of flowers. She smiled a warmly. For some reason, his presence was relieving. But what was with all the flower's? Doppler looked over to her a little caught off guard that she showed up so soon. He was expecting her to be in her state room, at least then he could pull it together.

Once they got to the state room, Doppler nerves finally caught up to him. So much so that he literally began to shake. He tried with all his might to control himself.

"Are you okay, Doctor?" Amelia asked.

"I-I-I-'m fine… Achoo!"

"I think those flowers are getting to you."

"Yes, I suppose they are." Doppler blushed, he handed them to her. "These are for you. I wasn't sure what kind to get you. Actually I'm not even sure you like flowers, but-"

"They're beautiful, Doctor." Amelia smiled. "No one's ever given me flowers before. That was quite thoughtful of you."

Doppler sighed with relief. He didn't blow it after all. "I hope it isn't too over the top. I was thinking about getting you something less formal, but the florist insisted that I should get these."

"Doctor, you're rambling."

"S-sorry." Delbert apologized. He reached into his coat's pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. "I also got you this."

Amelia's eyes widened. This was certainly interesting. She slowly took the box from his hands and opened it. Inside was a beautiful gold heart necklace with a blue jewel in the middle. She gasped and looked at up at Doppler. "This-this must have cost a fortune, Doctor!"

"Well the price doesn't really matter. I just thought it was something that you would like. That is…if you even like jewelr-" But before the good doctor was finished he was the captain pulled him into a passionate kiss. Doppler was filled with panic and his instinct told him to pull away immediately. But something kept him from moving. He put his hands around her waist and embraced her. They stayed that way for a little while longer, before pulling away. Doppler looked down at her. At that moment, she wasn't the strict and heartless captain he had come to know, no, this woman was completely different.

Amelia face turned bright red. She couldn't believe what she just did. "I-I'm sorry, Doctor. That was completely out of line."

"No… it's alright." Doppler whispered. He pulled her chin up so that their eyes met. "It wasn't out of line at all."

Amelia couldn't help but smile. She had never met anyone as charming as the doctor, that was for certain. She shook her head and pulled away. "I…best be getting back to work. Maybe we can have tea some other time, then?"

"I think that would be best. I wouldn't want to pose as a distraction." He agreed making his way to the door. When he was finally gone, Amelia sat at her fell into her chair. She wasn't sure what came over her at that time. She couldn't even imagine what was going through the doctor's head at the moment. Hopefully, this didn't alter their relationship. She stared at necklace on her desk. She wasn't exactly crazy about jewelry, however, this was different. She put it around her neck and looked at the blue jewel that was in the middle.

"Well, my friend. I guess you were right. I best start planning accordingly."

-fin

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed.^.^ Please Review but no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided to continue this story because of a request from 'Up in Arms100'. Hopefully everyone enjoys this!

Disclaimer: Yeah, guess what? I still own nothing. (crys)

* * *

Doppler sat in his study looking through some of his stare charts. He had been meaning to get ride of old ones that proved to be obsolete throughout the years due to new discoveries. Not to mention that he was desperate to get Sarah off his back about how messy the room had gotten. He admitted that she was right. Stacks of books that reached the ceiling thirty feet above was a little ridiculous. Although now that he looked around him, he came to the conclusion that no matter how much he cleaned, he would never be able to make this place look somewhat presentable. As he began to throw a few charts into the garbage bin, he came across a photo on his desk that was covered with dust. He took his sleeve and wiped it clean, and reveled a group photo of Jim, Amelia, and himself standing on the docks of Crescentia. The photo was taken right after they had gotten off the R.L.S Legacy. Sarah had insisted that they take it to saver the moment. As he put the picture back down, the door opened.

"Doesn't look like you've made much progress." Jim smirked, looking around the room.

"Well, it's all about organization, Jim." Delbert pointed out. "Once you have that down, _then_ you can start throwing things away."

Jim walked over to a huge stacks of books that towered over him, almost making the boy look like an ant in comparison. "Speaking of organization, may I introduce you to these things called book shelves. They're pretty nifty."

Doppler rolled his eyes at the teen's sarcasm. "Yes Jim, I have heard of them. If you look around you, you can clearly see that the walls are practically covered with book shelves."

"Yeah well, Mom wants you to come down for breakfast. She says that your going to need the energy in order to clean this 'disaster area'."

"I'll be down in a minute." Doppler sighed, throwing away another stare chart.

"Oh, and by the way. I'm going to need a ride to the Space Port. I have to give the captain some of these registration forms for the academy." Jim said, waving around a stack of paperwork. "Is that okay."

"Wait, what?" Doppler exclaimed looking whipping his head at Jim, wondering his he heard him correctly.

"I said that I need a ride to the Space Port, to give this paperwork to the Captain." Jim repeated, slightly irritated. "Is that okay?"

Doppler gulped. He remembered what happened the last time he went to see the captain. He didn't think he could stand seeing her again. And if Cameron found out what happened between the captain and him, he would kill him without mercy. But then again, maybe he was taking this way out of proportion. There was no way Cameron could figure out anything, unless he was there or someone had tipped him off. That was almost imposable.

"Um… Montresser to Doc. Yo Doc!" Jim shouted, waving a hand in front of Doppler's face. "I could really use an answer right now!"

Delbert snapped back to reality. "Oh yeah. Yes Jim, I'll take you."

"Thanks!" He smiled. "But we better start heading to the kitchen. Mom'll be pissed if we're late."

Delbert sighed. He had some much work ahead of him. Not to mention, now he had to take Jim to a place that he was hoping that he wouldn't have to go for the rest of eternity. He like the captain, that was for certain, but he wasn't sure how to handle what was happening between them.

"Delbert!" Sarah called down form the kitchen. "Get your butt down here, and have some breakfast! I don't want you having any reasons for you to not get that room clean."

"Coming!" Delbert called out, setting the rest of his papers down on his cluttered desk.

* * *

On the Space Port, Amelia was having problem's of her own, however, they were a little more serious. She had just figured out that the damage to the Legacy was worse than first predicted, and thus, she was forced to stay even longer at the hotel that she had been staying at. It wasn't all that bad, but it did burn a whole in her pocket. She wasn't sure how long she was going to have to stay, but the last thing she wanted to do was stay at a relative's house.

Her family was okay for the most part, but they never failed to give her crap about how 'unladylike' her career was. The last time she was there, her aunt had told her that she should quit and merry a good man. Amelia had tried her hardest to ignore her, but it was starting to be a little too much. They had finally gotten into an argument that ended with Amelia staying at a nearby hotel.

Amelia sighed with frustration. Working for the Empire had its perks. Most officers were given dorm rooms that they could spend time in between voyages, and they were quite homely to tell the truth. She fell onto the bed of her small hotel room, and looked up at the ceiling. She had grown tired of counting the tiles that loomed above her. It was maddening to think that she had enough time on her hands to count them all. She rolled over to look out the window next to her, wincing as a sharp pain shot up her left side. She sat up cursing under her breath. Ever since she got back from Treasure Planet, her injury seemed to have gotten worse, despite her getting proper medical attention. The doctors said that it looked normal, and that she had nothing to worry about, however, Amelia had her doubts. A knock at the door snapped her out of her thoughts. She got up and walked over to the door, looking through the peep hole. Standing there was Jim and Doppler, both a little confused from the looks of it.

"Jim, are you sure this is the right place?" Doppler asked looking at the address on a piece of scrap paper. "This doesn't seem right. I seriously doubt the captain would be staying at a hotel."

"Well don't argue with me. She gave me that address when I last saw her." Jim sighed as he began to knock on the door again, but before he could, Amelia opened it.

"Ah, Mr. Hawkins. I've been expecting you. Do come in." Amelia said, welcoming him in. "I do hope you brought all the registration forms."

"Got them right here, Captain." Jim said handing them to her. He began to walk around the small room. "Sure didn't expect you to be living in a place like this, though."

"Well it's all I can afford for now." Amelia sighed. She turned her gaze to Delbert, who was shyly looking at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact with the felinid. "Well hello, Doctor. I wasn't expecting you to be here." Amelia finally said, smiling.

Doppler looked up slowly and gave a halfhearted smile in return but said nothing. Amelia raised an eyebrow at him but thought it would be best to leave the doctor be. She really would never understand that man, nor did she care to.

Doppler pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He didn't really understand why the captain was acting like nothing really happened between them, but in a way, he was rather happy about it. He just hoped that their relationship wouldn't be tainted by anything. He just wanted to be her friend, nothing more.

She looked back at him, relieved that he had lightened up. "You can make yourself at home, Doctor. I know it isn't much but it'll do for now."

"Yeah, this place is nothing compared to Doc's mansion. That thing is huge!" Jim added, as he sat on the neatly made bed.

Amelia's eyes widened with surprise. "You never mentioned you lived in a mansion. I mean I would have imagined such from a man of you stature but…"

"Well, I-I do. But it's not all that amazing. It's relatively small compared to other mansions I've seen." Doppler stated, trying to be modest.

"Yeah and it's a mess. You can't even walk through it without running into a stack or two of books piled to the ceiling." Jim snickered. "One time, a stack fell on me and it took me 15 minutes to dig my way out. And that's after B.E.N dove in to get me. Then he got lost and it took us another 13 minutes to find him."

"Honestly, Doctor." Amelia rolled her eyes.

Doppler turned at least 10 shades of red, before explaining himself. "It's not my fault. Jim wasn't watching where he was going and he ran into my collection of encyclopedias." He mumbled.

"One of his many collections of encyclopedias." Jim corrected.

"If you don't clean that place soon, Doctor, I'm afraid you might find one of your house guests dead under a stack of books." Amelia warned.

"Your starting to act like Sarah." Doppler sighed. "Well Jim, I think we best leave. The captain might have some things she has to deal with. You know how busy she gets."

"Aww. But I was just about to tell her about the time B.E.N got lost in that maze of dictionaries." Jim moaned as he was pushed out the door by the Doppler.

"Actually, Doctor, I would like to have a word with you." Amelia called out. "Privately."

All the color drained out of Delbert's face. He was dreading this ever since he agreed to take Jim over here. Jim gave him a slight grin and raised his eyebrows. *This'll be interesting* he thought, looking at the good doctor's reaction. He had suspected something had happened between the two ever since Doppler came home that day. He had seemed a little distracted about something, and couldn't concentrate on anything.

"I-I'll be back in a little bit, Jim." He murmured quietly.

He walked back into the room and stared at the captain, who had a rather stern look on her face. He didn't know how to react and adjusted his the collar of his shirt. Her expression softened just slightly. She took pity on him. After all, she was the one who kissed him. God only knew what he was thinking.

"Doctor," She began. "I hope that, the little incident in my stateroom didn't upset you. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, Captain. It didn't bother me. I-I-I mean it's not that a liked it or anything but I…uh I'm not saying that it was bad or anything, but what I mean is-"

Amelia shook her head. He truly was just too adorable. She figured that's why she enjoyed him so. He always seemed to amuse her, even when she was in the worst of moods.

"What I meant to say was…"Doppler continued. "Would…would you like to join me for dinner sometime?"

Amelia's eyes almost popped out of her head. What did he just say? "What did you just say?"

Delbert winced, but he had to carry on. He had to face reality. He already concluded that he was in love with her. Up until now, he tried to convince himself that he couldn't love her like that. But there was another side of him that was saying that he really needed her in his life. He force the words to come out once again. "I… was…wondering if you…would like to join me for dinner?"

How could she say no. The way his beautiful brown eyes looked at her was almost unbearable. She smiled at him and nodded her head. "I would love to, Doctor."

Taken aback, Doppler's mouth dropped open with disbelief. She had really agreed. "Y-yes well, would tonight suffice?"

"Of coarse. I have nothing planned."

"Uh…great I'll…I'll pick you up at eight?" Doppler ended it like a question. He wasn't sure if that would be alright. He didn't want to sound too commanding.

"That's just fine. However, Doctor might I recommend that you end you sentences with more confidence. It suits you better." She joked.

"Yes, of coarse. I'll try to remember that." Doppler sighed, making his way to the door. As he walked out, he managed to trip over the rug, causing him to land flat on his face. Jim busted out with laughter, however, Amelia tried her best to contain herself. Jim shook his head still howling with uncontained laughter, and help the poor doctor off the floor. He waved goodbye to her and helped him down the hall.

"So, how'd it go?" Jim smirked.

"How'd what go?"

"Well obviously, you and the captain have something going on. So I'm just asking if she shot you down or something. Honestly I would have suspected you to be crying by now, but good job holding your feelings in like a man." Jim smiled.

"She didn't shoot me down!" Doppler snapped. "And was it that obvious?"

"Of coarse it was obvious. You act really weird around her. Not to mention she only seems to smile at you, and no one else. That's damn near impossible" Jim explained.

Doppler blushed. "Well, I am going to need your help on one thing, though."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Well, you see I… kind of asked her out to dinner…and she said yes. So I'm going to need some pointers on how to give a good impression."

"Of coarse I'll help you, you old dog you!" Jim laughed, But was given a glare from Delbert. "No pun intended, Doc." He corrected himself.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Well I hope you liked this chapter! Please forgive me if my updates become slow, though. I have other fics that are keeping me busy. But please, please, please review. They make my day and help me update quicker.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay chapter three! Hopefully everyone enjoyed this little story so far.

Disclaimer: Nope. Last time I checked I didn't own anything this awesome.

* * *

The hours that followed the trip to the space port were absolute madness. Jim was trying to help Delbert find something presentable for him to wear, but apparently, the doctor couldn't seem to find anything he saw fit for the occasion.

"C'mon, Doc." Jim groaned as he leaned against the wall outside of Delbert's room. "We've been at this for, what, three hours? Just go with what you've got on."

"But I want her to see me in something less… inconspicuous. I wear the same thing all the time!" Doppler said walking out of the room, wearing a tuxedo. "Now how does this look."

"Great… for a freaking opera! Gosh Doc, don't you have anything more casual!" Jim exclaimed. "Just put on a simple dress shirt and throw on a tie! That'll get her attention."

"But are you sure that's not too casual?" Doppler asked, walking back into the room.

"Just do it, Doc! I don't wanna waist my whole evening giving you fashion tips!" Jim groaned.

About eight minutes later, Delbert walked out wearing a white dress shirt, a black tie, and black dress pants.

"Praise the Lord, he knows what casual is at last." Jim exclaimed, dramatically throwing his hands up into the air. "Now all you need to do is be yourself."

"But-"

"No buts! You want to know how to get a girl, right? Then stop trying to be something your not." Jim cut in. "She likes you the way you are."

"But this is a dinner we're talking about, Jim." Doppler said, straitening his collar. "I just don't think that-"

"Well, if your still not sure, then we can ask Mom what she thinks." Jim said grabbing Delbert's hand and dragging him down to the living room.

Sarah was sitting on the coach reading a novel that she managed to find lying around (although it wasn't all that hard being that the room was filled with books). B.E.N was sitting across form her, having a random conversation with Morph about his years on Treasure Planet. Just when he was getting to the part about getting in a fight with tree, that he claimed 'looked at him funny' Jim and Doppler rushed into the room. Sarah and company looked at them with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Is everything alright, you two?" She asked closing her book and walking up to them.

"Yeah, but we need your opinion." Jim pushed Doppler forward. "Let's say that you were going on a date with someone and they wore this. Do you think that it would be a little too casual?"

"Not at all. But what does this have anything to do with Delbert?" Sarah asked.

"He snagged a date with the captain that took us to Treasure Planet." Jim blurted out.

"Jim!" Doppler snapped, turning several shades of red. He turned to Sarah and looked at her.

"Really, Delbert? You asked her out one a date?" Sarah asked, surprised.

"W-well, yes but-" however, before he could finish, he was taken into a bone-crushing hug by Sarah.

"Mom! You'll kill him!" Jim warned.

"I-I'm sorry, Delbert." Sarah apologized, pulling away. "But I'm just so happy for you. To tell you the truth, I thought you were planning to spend your life alone."

Doppler blushed again. "Well it's just that, I kind of think that she's really nice and all. So I… just thought I might take my chances. I'm not expecting anything too big to come from this anyway."

"Delbert, your too modest. I think that you two are perfect for each other." Sarah said.

Doppler was taken aback. "Well now, I-I wouldn't say that."

"C'mon Doc you know it's true." B.E.N called out. "When I first saw you two, I seriously thought you were married or something."

"True, true, true!" Morph parroted, turning into a miniature B.E.N.

"Yeah, well not that this isn't fun, seeing you guys turn make the Doc turn every shade of red known to man. But he has to go." Jim sighed impatiently. "He promised the captain he would pick her up at eight."

"Thanks Jim." Delbert whispered, relieved that Jim managed to get him out of that awkward situation.

"Don't mention it. But you do owe me, big time." Jim sneered.

* * *

When Doppler arrived at Amelia's apartment, his nerves finally got the best of him. With a quivering hand, he knocked on the wooden door. When no answer came, Doppler was just about to make a run for it, but retained himself. He knocked one last time. On the other side he heard a lock being unlatched and the door flew open. Amelia stood there in a navy blue top and black slacks with high heels. This was the first time Delbert had seen her out of her captain's uniform, and to tell the truth, he actually liked it. Amelia smiled at him and let him in.

"Quite the early one aren't we, Doctor?" She smirked. "I wasn't expecting you for at least another fifteen minutes."

"Sorry about that." Delbert apologized.

"Not to worry, Doctor. I'm always prepared." She said. "Also I would like to complement on you attire for this evening. I quite fancy it."

Doppler felt all his nerves calm down slightly. This was one of the few times she had ever complemented him. "Why…why thank you, Captain."

Amelia nodded to him and placed on her captain's hat. "Well I don't think we have anything more to do here. Shall we proceed, Doctor?"

"Uh…I guess so." He answered, following her out the door.

The evening seemed to go smoothly. Doppler had learned so much about Amelia, that he had never even dreamed of knowing. She had talked about her academy days and how she had always gotten into all kinds of trouble. Although Doppler's childhood wasn't nearly as eventful, Amelia thought it was nice how he grew up around such a normal family. Not that her family wasn't normal, but she did have some problems in the household.

"So, have you seen any of your family members lately, Doctor?" She asked.

"No. They all live on my home planet so I never get to see them. I've been meaning to contact them recently, but I never got around to it. What about you?"

"With a father that is always working for the Empire, I never get to see him. Apparently, he was promoted to Admiral years back, but other then that, I haven't heard from him. My siblings all have lives of their own so they're too busy. And god only knows what my mother's up to now." Amelia sighed. "Right now though, I just need to worry about finding a suitable place to stay."

"Well you could always stay at my mansion. I have plenty of room." Doppler offered.

Amelia chuckled and shook her head. "That's quite alright, Doctor. I don't want to intrude. Not to mention I want to spare the risk of being killed by a stack of books."

"Jim was just overreacting." Doppler explained. "And besides, its better then staying in a cramped room like that."

"I suppose your right." Amelia sighed. "But I might require time to think about it."

Doppler looked down at his pocket watch. It was already 10:00.

"Captain, may I ask you something?"

"Of coarse, Doctor." Amelia answered.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk around the canyons. They're beautiful at night when the moon shines down on them."

Amelia looked down at her watch, and sighed. It was getting late, but she didn't want so be rude. "I would love to, Doctor."

Delbert paid the bill for dinner, grabbed his long trench coat, and headed for the door; Amelia followed closely behind. Outside, she could see a nearby canyon in the distance. The way the moonlight hit the walls made it glow a beautiful shade of blue. Delbert lead her closer to the edges of the canyon so they could get a closer look. Amelia peered over and looked down at the never ending darkness.

Delbert and looked down as well. "Jim usually goes solar surfing down there. I have no idea how he does it. I can't even get on that blasted thing."

"It certainly is on of the most beautiful things I have ever seen." Amelia commented. "Wouldn't you agree, Doctor?"

Delbert looked over at her and smiled. "I'm afraid that I am going to have to disagree with you on that, Captain." he said in an almost hushed tone.

Amelia looked back at him puzzled. He seemed… different. Tonight, for some reason, he seemed less like the babbling astrophysicist she first met. In a strange way she found him somewhat attractive.

She took one more glimpse at the canyon, and stood up strait. However, she lost her footing and almost fell into the bottomless pit. She felt two arms grab for her, and immediately pulled her close. Her heart was beating so fast she could hardly think.

"A-a-are you okay, Captain?" Delbert asked, looking down at her.

Amelia said nothing but shook her head 'yes'. She hung onto him tighter, fearing that if she didn't, she would fall. Delbert could feel her trembling slightly and hugged her closer. She looked up at him, gazing into his brown eyes their faces only inches from each other. This time, it was Doppler who closed the gap in between them. He wasn't sure what came over him, but at the moment he couldn't care less. He felt Amelia's arms wrap around his neck and kiss him back. They stayed that way for a while, until they had to break for air.

"You know, Doctor. I might have to take you up on your offer about staying at your mansion." she smiled.

"I would like that, Captain." he whispered, pulling her into another kiss.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. I will try to get chapter 4 out as soon as I can. But until then, please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long to update. My computer was being a jerk and thought that it would be funny to kill over. Because of this, I wasn't able to work on anything. Just letting you all know that I didn't abandon this story.

Disclaimer: If I owned this, I wouldn't be here right now.

* * *

The weeks seemed to pass by exceedingly slow since Amelia had moved into Doppler's mansion. She was thankful that the doctor had let her stay, however, the peaceful atmosphere of Montresser was completely opposite from the Space Port. The whole ordeal of not having anything to thing to do put her in a bad mood and everyone learned to keep clear of her. This, apparently, didn't register with Jim and he would normally end up cleaning the mansion with a toothbrush. When things got to the point where they became too unbearable she would end up taking a walk around town when the weather was nice to let off some steam. Today, however, was not one of those days.

"Amelia?" Sarah said quietly, breaking the silence that had grown in the living room. "Can I ask you something?"

The captain didn't bother taking her eyes off the book she was reading. "I'm afraid you already did, Mrs. Hawkins."

Sarah shifted in her seat. Talking to Amelia always made her uneasy. "Well… um… anyway I was just thinking, don't you think it would be better if you kind of, well…" She paused for a moment not sure how to put her words together. "Well, what I'm trying to say is that lately you've been rather… harsh."

Amelia finally looked up from her book and stared at her puzzled. "I'm afraid I don't quite follow."

Sarah ran her hands through her hair, still struggling to find the right words. "Could… you kind of…um tone it down a little. You're a really nice person but l the way you present yourself is on the borderline of heartless."

"I wouldn't classify myself as being 'heartless', but I do agree that, as of late, I haven't been in the best of moods." Amelia turning her attention back to her novel. "You have no idea how boring it is on this planet."

"Well I guess for someone like you, it can be rather boring. But there are still plenty of things you can do around the house. You could always give Delbert some company; I'm sure he'd enjoy that."

"I suppose I will." Amelia sighed, closing her book and getting out of her chair. "Maybe then I can finally get him to clean that 'Disaster Area' he calls a study."

"Finally," Jim shouted from the kitchen "someone who understands me!"

For the few months, Jim had tried everything to get Doppler's study clean. He was sick and tired of having to climb over mountains of books just to ask him a question or call him down stairs for dinner. When Amelia had moved in, he finally had someone that completely understood him (It was one of the few things they agreed on). One night Amelia walked into Jim's room and threw him a trash bag saying something along the lines of "I don't care if it kills us we're getting that damn place cleaned!" Jim, of course, happily agreed and rushed downstairs to the room followed closely by the captain. Everything was going to plan until Jim had knocked over a globe and it crashed to the floor. At this moment all Jim and the captain could do was hold complete still in fear, praying that Doppler didn't hear anything. However, the hurried footsteps that were coming from the upper floor made both individuals flinch. Doppler burst in the room with a cross expression on his face and kicked them out. From that point on, Delbert kept the door locked every night.

Amelia made her way down the long hallway that led to Doppler's study. She could see that the door was cracked open just slightly, letting in a ray of golden sunlight that illuminated the gloomy hall. She slowly peered inside and looked around. There, sitting at his cluttered desk, was Doppler, staring off into space. Amelia knocked on the door, trying to get the doctor's attention.

Doppler snapped out of his thoughts and whipped his head around. A smile spread across his face. "Well I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Well, Mrs. Hawkins told me that I should check up on you; to keep you company and all." Amelia explained.

"Well I'm glad that you agreed to come and see me. Actually, I was expecting you to be out on a walk or threatening Jim."

"Oh, tish-tosh ." Amelia chuckled. "As of late, Mr. Hawkins has figured that it's best to stay out of my hair."

"Well that's a relief." Doppler said getting up from his desk. "But on another note, I have something I've been meaning to give you."

"That won't be necessary. I think you've given me more than enough gifts recently." Amelia said waving her hand.

Doppler cleared his throat and walked over to a book shelf. "Well, I think one more bequest wouldn't hurt, and besides I think you'll like it." Doppler continued to rummage through the hundreds of books that lined the walls. Amelia walked over and gazed over the titles. "Ah, maybe it's this one!" Doppler exclaimed taking out a fairly thin book. "He began flipping through the pages. Amelia looked over his shoulder and stared at the open pages intrigued. Although she only had only a vague understanding of what the text said, she tried her hardest to comprehend as much as she could. Doppler looked at her out the corner of his eye, a little amused.

"Do you understand any of this?" Amelia finally spoke.

"Well yes, it's very simple actually. I mean, for me it's simple but I could see how for someone like you it would be a little complicated… I-I-I'm not saying that you inferior in anyway…but what I mean by that is-"

"Doctor, might I suggest you work on that rabbling problem of yours when you talk? It suits you better."

"Uh… yes, yes I'll try to work on that." Doppler blushed, closing the book. "Anyway, that wasn't the book I was going to give you. I'd doubt you'd get much use of that, anyhow."

"I will have to agree with you on that." Amelia smirked.

"If you want, you can look around. I'm sure you'll find something that you might like." Doppler offered. Amelia nodded and walked over to a lone bookshelf at the far end of the room next to a large window that took up most of the south wall.

It wasn't as big as the others but it was still a good size and could easily hold over two hundred books. She began to skim over the titles and to her surprise they weren't about astrophysics at all. There were numerous books about spacing and old sailing tales many of which, Amelia owned as well. She'd never expected Delbert to have this many (or any at all, for that matter). Despite this being one of his smaller collections, he had a significant amount more than she owned.

"Before the trip to Treasure Planet, I never found the time to read those. But lately, I've managed to read at least one or two." Doppler stated, joining her. He took out a small book that looked as though it hadn't been read for years and handed it to her. The felinid looked at it, eyes filled with puzzlement. "When I was in your stateroom, I notice that you had quite the collection of books about spacing, so when I came across this, I thought you would like it. It's a human narrative but it think you might find it deplorable-uh-enjoyable."

A smile spread across Amelia's face. "Thank you Doctor. This will indeed be a wonderful add-on to my collection."

"GOD, WILL YOU TWO JUST KISS EACH OTHER ALL READY? JUST LISTINGING TO YOU PISSES ME OFF!" Jim exclaimed, from the hallway. Both adults rolled their eyes.

"If you will excuse me, Doctor, I have something to take care of." Amelia walked out of the room, leaving Delbert to himself.

"Well I better get back to cleaning." he said to no one in particular.

* * *

The rest of the evening went by peacefully and Doppler managed to clean his study to the best of his ability (although he didn't really put a dent in it). He walked down the hall to join everyone for dinner, but stumbled across Jim who was on his hands and knees, scrubbing the floor with a toothbrush.

"Doc…" Jim began "Remind me to just keep my mouth shut."

Delbert let out a small laugh noticing that Amelia was responsible for this little incident. "I'll try to remember to do that."

**To be continued…**

* * *

Well it wasn't as good as the original but at least it's something. I'll be updating more frequently now that I have a new computer so look forward to chapter 5! Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank all my reviewers! You guys are the best!

Disclaimer: Yeah, cuz I bet I could come up with something like that (Rolls eyes).

* * *

The sky was over casted one morning on Montessor. Usually, on these days, most people enjoyed sleeping in, however, today; Delbert wasn't one of those people. For some odd reason, he woke up unusually early and was surprisingly in a good mood. He looked out the window and stared out into the distance. Storm clouds were definitely on the way and that meant that they would have to get whatever necessary errands, over with. Sarah had to go and check up on the construction of the Benbow which was to be finished in a few more months.

"Guess I should go and make breakfast for everyone now that I'm up." Doppler said to himself. He reached over and grabbed his glasses which were on the nightstand next to him.

The mansion seemed completely silent this morning. Delbert assumed everyone was still asleep, and felt a tinge of pride at the fact that he was the first one up. On the trip to Treasure Planet, he was always the last one up. Amelia would always give him a hard time about it, but no matter how much he tried to get up on time, he would always fail. As he walked into the kitchen, he noticed that Amelia was sitting at the table. *Darn it* he thought to himself.

"Don't you ever sleep?" He chuckled, getting the felinid's attention.

"Sometimes…" she said dryly, not paying the doctor much attention.

Delbert took out a few eggs and cracked them into a frying pan. "Are you okay, Captain?" he asked, a little concerned.

"Just a little tired," she sighed. "I didn't sleep much."

"And why's that?" He asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is right as rain, Doctor." Amelia Informed, waving her hand to dismiss the subject.

"Well apparently not." Delbert said. "The whole time I've known you, you've never seemed so exhausted."

"I think it's natural for one to feel fatigue every once in a while, Doctor." Amelia replied. "You shouldn't worry about something so trivial."

"Yes well-"

"Doctor, please pay attention to what you're doing." Amelia interrupted, motioning to the frying pan.

Delbert spun around and gasped. The eggs were completely scorched. "Well I guess that eggs are off the menu for now."

Amelia let out a small chuckle. 'Leave it to that babbling idiot to brighten things up' she thought. Delbert sighed and dumped the burnt food into the trash. This was embarrassing.

"Don't tell me that was breakfast, Doc!" Jim sighed standing in the door way. Morph was floating by his side, and transformed into a miniature Doppler next to an oven on fire.

"Unfortunately…it was, Jim." Doppler informed.

Sarah walked in followed by B.E.N who was, of course, talking about absolutely nothing important. "Don't worry, Delbert. I'll take care of breakfast."

"Thank you, Sarah." He sighed with relief.

"No problem. But is it okay for Jim to stay here while I'm gone?" Sarah asked, as she searched the cabinets for something to cook for breakfast. "I really don't want him getting bored or anything."

"That's fine," Delbert answered, "just as long as he stays out of trouble."

"Sure I will, Doc." Jim grinned.

* * *

Sarah left the house about an hour after breakfast. Jim was helping Doppler clean the kitchen, although he wasn't happy about it.

"Damn it! If I'd know I was going to be doing house work, I would have gone to the Benbow with mom." Jim grumbled to himself as he angrily scrubbed the counter. "And the Captain's gonna be all over my case the whole time and-"

"Jim, I think you're overreacting. Sarah left you here so you'd have something to do. And the Captain isn't going to bother you with anything. So just enjoy yourself." Doppler stated.

"Believe me, she'll find a way to torture me." Jim remarked.

"Where is she, anyway?" Doppler asked.

"Probably somewhere outside or something." Jim shrugged. "She said that she wanted to enjoy the fresh air before the rain gets here."

Doppler looked over to the direction of the front door. Jim gave sigh and put his rag down "Go on Doc; I can take it from here."

"No it's okay Jim. I -"

"Doc, it's no big deal! I work better alone anyway. And besides, the captain doesn't seem like herself, so go give her some company!" Jim said pushing the good doctor to the door.

"B-but i-"

"Damn it, Doc! Go!" Jim said, rolling his eyes. Delbert sighed with defeat and proceeded to the front door. *that guy is hopeless* Jim thought to himself.

Delbert walked out the front door, still flustered. * What's gotten into him?* he thought looking back at the door.

"Leave it to you to get kicked out of you own house by a child." A voice said. Doppler turned around and spotted the captain sitting on the front steps of the mansion.

"I-I wasn't kick out! I merely came out for some fresh air." He lied.

Amelia laughed. "Honestly Doctor, you're a horrible liar. I could clearly hear you and Mr. Hawkins bickering in the kitchen."

*Darn it Jim and your loud mouth!* "Oh... you heard that, did you?" Delbert sighed.

"That I did, Doctor." Amelia stated. "But no worries; I enjoy your company...truly."

Doppler's heart fluttered. Just those few little words made him feel as if he was on cloud nine. Just a few months ago, they were at each other's throats, and hated to even be in the same room together. But now, he couldn't stand being away from her. It was strange, but it just felt right.

"Tell me, Doctor. Are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit and join me? "Amelia asked, taking Delbert away from his thoughts.

"O-o-of course. I was just...um- well-"

"Doppler, dear, there is absolutely no reason to mumble." Amelia snickered.

"Sorry." He said quickly, then walked over and sat next to her.

They sat in silence for quite some time. It was awkward but they didn't care.

"So...I'm just curious. "Delbert began. "What was wrong this morning?"

Amelia sighed, knowing that she couldn't avoid the question. "It was nothing really. It's just that my side was annoying me again. But its fine now; no need to worry."

"I would have thought it'd be healed by now." Delbert said, a little worried.

"Well, it should have. But even after the voyage, my job kept me from getting any real rest." Amelia explained. "But everything's fine."

Delbert knew to leave it at that. He was known to over exaggerate every now and then, and that would often annoy Amelia. Another wave of silence fell over them until Amelia spoke up.

"I really do appreciate you letting me stay here."

"It was nothing." Delbert smiled. "I to tell you the truth, I enjoy seeing you every day."

"The feeling is mutual, Doctor." Amelia said.

"R-really?" Delbert asked, shocked.

"Of course, Doctor. You always put me in a good mood when you're around." Amelia replied.

Doppler was flattered. He couldn't believe that he was the one that made her happy. This was almost too good to be true! He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he wasn't sure if she really felt the same way. He sucked it up; it was now or never. "Captain, I've been meaning to tell you this for a...very long time."

"And what, may I ask, is that?"

Delbert gulped. "W-well...um... do you l-like-no... do you love me?"

Amelia raised an eyebrow at him. The poor doctor looked as though he was about to hyperventilate. Delbert couldn't believe what he just asked the captain. The thoughts just kept running through his head until he suddenly found himself on his back pinned to the floor. He let out a gasp, not sure what was happening. Amelia was looking at him dead in the eyes; her gaze was stern. *Great, I blew it* he thought.

"C-C-Captain I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" But before he could finish he was finished he was pulled into a passionate kiss. This was completely unexpected but he didn't care. He put his arms around her, and returned the kiss. Amelia pulled away and stared at him.

"Of course I love you, Doctor." She whispered into his ear. "But I have a question for _you_."

"Y-yes?"

"Do _you_ love _me_?" She asked.

"Aye, Captain." Delbert whispered.

Amelia smirked. "Right answer."

* * *

Meh! Romance fics are not my forte! But I hope you liked it. Sorry it's so short but I've been having trouble thinking up ideas (Darn you writer's block!). If you have any ideas for the next chapter just let me know. Anyway, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! Chapter 6 at last. I want to thank UpInArms100 and LadyEkathle for giving me ideas! Now, on to the story!

Disclaimer: You guys get the idea...

* * *

Winter finally arrived on the planet Montressor. The small mining planet was prone to have harsh snow storms that would easily last for days on end. This was Amelia's first winter here and even though snow didn't bother her, Montressor's storms did. Jim, B.E.N, and morph were with her in the living room; all seeming quite bored with the lack of activity. Sarah and Delbert were out at the Benbow, apparently getting some things settled with construction. But one could only wonder why anyone would want to do any construction in weather like this. Amelia hoped that the snow would stop soon, but all she could do for now was sit quietly on the couch listening to B.E.N go on and on about complete nonsense. It seem that even Jim was starting to get a little annoyed with the robot's blabbering, but admitted that it was better than sitting in complete silence.

"I hope my mom and the Doc gets back soon." Jim sighed, looking out the window at the snowfall outside. "I wouldn't what them to get stuck out there. Not to mention I'm completely board out of my mind."

"Patience is virtue, James." Amelia replied.

Jim rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know, but the only one who seems to be enjoying their self is B.E.N!"

"If you're that bored, go find something to do and stop complaining." Amelia sighed. "Either that, or you can clean the house."

"I'm sure you would enjoy seeing me on my hands and knees cleaning the damn place with a toothbrush." Jim said sarcastically.

"That I would, Mr. Hawkins." Amelia chuckled.

"Hey when are you and the Doc getting married?" B.E.N blurted out but was tackled by Jim.

Amelia's eyes widened. "When are we what?"

"N-nothing! B.E.N hasn't been in his right mind lately!" Jim said quickly, putting his hand over B.E.N's mouth. But the robot was able to squirm out of the teen's grasp.

"What are ya talking about Jimmy? The last time I checked, this primary memory circuit was mine."

"Figure of speech, B.E.N." Jim explained.

Amelia rolled her eyes and stared out the window again. The snow was getting heavier, and one was only able to see fifteen feet at the most. A knock at the door grabbed everyone's attention. B.E.N jumped to his feet and made a dash for the door shouting "I'll get it, I'll get it!". However, before he got too far, Jim managed to grab ahold of his legs and tripped him.

"No, I'll get it. You'd just end up freaking them out!" Jim said walking to the door. When he opened it a felinid man stood there covered in snow. "Uh... can I help you?"

"Is Captain Amelia Smollett here by any chance?" The man asked.

"Um, yeah." Jim answered. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"May I talk to her?" he asked.

"Oh that's what you wanted. Sure, come on in." Jim laughed and stepped aside (Jim's a little slow today). He led the man to the living room where everyone was. "Hey Captain, someone's here to see you."

Amelia whipped her head around and stared at the two, slightly puzzled. "And who, may I ask, is that?"

"Oh I'm sorry." the man said, taking off his had that hid his face. "Surely you recognize me now."

Amelia eyes widened with shock. There, standing at the door, was Cameron with a soft smile on his face. "Admiral?"

"You look surprised to see me. That's a relief." he chuckle. Then, out of nowhere, he was glomped by B.E.N. They both fell to the floor with a loud *thud*. "W-what the hell?"

"Oh how sweet!" B.E.N exclaimed, pulling Cameron into a bone-crushing hug. "The captain really does have friends that care about her! Oh how touching!"

"B.E.N get off!" Jim yelled, pulling the robot off of a very confused Admiral. Jim help Cameron up and apologized. "Sorry about that. He's... a little out of it today. We'll just step out for a little while and leave you two alone."

Once they were out of the room, Cameron walked over and sat next to Amelia.

"Well I'll have to say that this was certainly unexpected." Amelia stated.

"Yeah, but I figured that since it was in the area I should pay a visit to an old friend. I mean it has been about seven months, right?" Cameron explained.

"Yes it has." Amelia sighed.

"How's the Doctor by the way? I didn't see him when I walked in." Cameron asked. "Surely you to are in a good relationship."

"We are actually." Amelia stated. "We've been courting for about six months."

"That's great." He smiled. "You and he go well together. But it is a shame he isn't here; I really wanted to apologize for everything."

"I'm sure he's forgiven you. The doctor isn't one to hold a grudge." Amelia assured.

"That's true but it would clear my conscience." Cameron explained. "Still, I must say that it's really strange finally seeing you dating all of a sudden. I remember you always saying that you didn't ever have time or the need for a man."

"That may be true, but Delbert's different. I don't really understand it all, but he just so... loveable and well mannered."

"I'm very glad to hear that." Cameron smiled and looked out the window. "Sure is getting bad out there, isn't it? I should get going; sorry to leave so soon."

"It's fine." Amelia said standing up. "It was nice seeing you again."

"Same here." he said pulling her into a friendly hug. "And I'll be expecting a wedding invitation, in the near future."

"Oh shut up." she chuckled, elbowing him in the ribs playfully.

"Haven't changed a bit after all these years, I see."

"Not at all." She smirked.

They both said their final goodbyes and Cameron walked out of the room. When he walked into the foyer, he spotted Delbert and Sarah walking in, both covered in snow. Delbert stopped in surprise and stared at the felinid.

"A-Admiral? I wasn't expecting you to be here." Doppler shuddered.

"I was just visiting the captain." Cameron explained. "I haven't seen her in a while so I stopped by."

"I see..."

"I want to apologize for our last encounter." he said, holding out his hand. "No hard feelings, I hope."

Delbert stood there slightly puzzled, not sure if he heard him right. "Um... none taken."

"Well I must be leaving. But before I go, I want you to do me a favor."

"And what's that?" Doppler asked, flustered.

"Take good care of her for me." He said tipping his hat and then walked out the front door. Doppler stood there not sure why Cameron seemed so different form the last time they had meant. Then again, Amelia did say that he was usually well mannered. He shrugged it off and walked toward the living room, where he was sure Amelia was. He slowly opened the door and peered in.

"And what took you to long?" A stern voice questioned, making the poor doctor flinch.

"Why? Did you miss me?" He smirked, walking in and facing Amelia who was sitting on the couch, arms crossed.

"Oh, hush." She snickered, standing up and walking over and putting her arms around his neck.

"Well, apparently you did." He laughed.

"Doctor, may I ask that you zip that howling screamer of yours?" Amelia said.

"Still the same Captain I fell in love with, I see." Delbert chuckled, kissing her softly on the lips.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Gosh it took me forever to figure out how this was going to go. Anyway, please review...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Guess what... I don't own Treasure Planet!

* * *

Jim, Sarah, and B.E.N all sat at the table in the kitchen of Doppler's mansion. Jim was eager to go solar surfing; however the rain on the planet didn't seem to be letting up at all. If it was up to him, he would be out riding through the canons no matter what precipitation got in his way. Sarah however, wouldn't allow it. He was actually planning to slip away and go surfing anyway, but decided to not risk the chance of being grounded. Suddenly, Delbert burst into the room, tripping over his feet in the process. He quickly pushed himself off the floor and dashed over to the table.

"Delbert, what on Montressor are you doing?" Sarah shouted, puzzled at Delbert sudden but clumsy entrance.

"I'm truly sorry, Sarah." He apologized, adjusting his glasses. "But I need to show you something."

"Like what?" Sarah smiled, crossing her arms.

Delbert reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. Everyone's eyes grew wide and they all gasped in unison. The doctor opened the small box, revealing a beautiful silver ring with a brilliant diamond in the center. One could tell that it could easily have cost a fortune. He placed it on the table in front of Sarah and Jim who's mouths were, by now, open with shock.

"Do you think she'd like it?" Delbert asked.

Sarah was speechless for a short moment, and then looked up at her friend with still shocked. "Delbert, I could don't think that any woman in the universe would turn this down."

"I agree doc." Jim said, taking a closer look at the ring. "This ring is completely legit."

"So are you finally going to ask her to marry you?" Sarah asked, holding up the ring. "I mean, Jim said that you were thinking about it for a long time but, I never really thought you were going to actually do it."

"I had a hard time convincing myself that it was the right thing. For some reason I kept denying it, but this is something that I just feel I have to do." Delbert explained, picking up the box and putting it back into his pocket.

"WAIT YOUR MARRYING HER AGAIN? OH I'M SO CONFUSED!" B.E.N exclaimed.

"Uhh...what?" Delbert asked, puzzle.

"B.E.N, they were never married to begin with!" Jim sighed, elbowing the robot.

"Then why didn't you say so in the first place, Jimmy?"

"I-uhg- never mind!" Jim sighed, laying his head on the table.

"How are you going to propose?" Sarah asked, getting back to the conversation at hand.

"Well that's kind of a surprise. I only hope i don't make a complete fool of myself." Delbert sighed.

"Depends on what you're planning on doing..." Jim said halfheartedly; his head still on the table.

"Jim you're not helping." Sarah murmured.

"Do you, by any chance, know where she went? I haven't seen her all morning." Delbert asked.

"She went to go check on the Legacy." Jim sighed, finally sitting up. "Her doctor gave her clearance to work again."

"Why is it that you seem to know everything about the captain?" Sarah asked. "She never tells me anything."

"Well, while you're out checking on the Benbow and the Doc's locked up in his study, the Captain and I are usually forced to spend time with each other. In order to keep our sanity, we talk to each other." Jim explained.

Sarah and Delbert looked at him as though he was crazy, but after a few moments, let the whole thing go. Delbert got up and began to make his way towards the door leading out the kitchen.

"And where are you going?" Sarah asked.

"I'm think I should go and... well... you know." He said nervously.

"Well you'd better hurry." Jim said. "It's getting dark and she'll be coming home soon so..."

"Yes, I know. I'll be sure to catch her before she leaves." Doppler assured.

* * *

Late evening fell across Crescentia Space Port. The air was crisp and was, in a way refreshing, compared to the rainy and gloomy atmosphere of Montressor. Things seemed to be calming down to be down and only a few ships were landing and launching form the port. Delbert walked slowly through the darkening streets clenching the small box that resided in his pocket. His heart was fluttering at an unnatural speed. He had never made such an important decision before and he prayed that he wouldn't mess this up. Amelia and he had been dating for quite some time now and despite them not taking anything to the extreme, there was nothing he wanted more then to see her every day for the rest of his life. But, even though he believed this, there was still a chance that Amelia would reject him. He shuttered at the thought but decided to not over think the situation. For now, he thought it would be wise to use this time to calm his nerves. He walked a few more blocks before he finally realized that the Legacy was looming before him. Quite a few crew members were still on deck working on various tasks. Delbert pressed onward and walked up the gang plank. He looked around the deck and helm but couldn't find the captain anywhere. Normally, when the crew was working, she would always be supervising somewhere. He decided to check her stateroom, being that that would be the only other obvious place she would be. He knocked a few times and waited for a reply.

"Come in." A voice said from the other side.

Delbert slowly peered inside and found Amelia sitting at her desk looking down at a few star charts that were sprawled out. She looked over at him out the corner of her eye.

"Well are you coming in or not?" she asked with her usual captain's facade.

"You seem awfully moody today." Delbert said walking over to her. "Is something wrong?"

"I have a few new cadets working on my ship." She explained. "Just today, they managed to set of one of the laser canons, damaged a long boat, and cause a power outage."

"Hmm... I see."

"Not to be rude or anything, but may I ask why you're here? I wasn't expecting you to be visiting this late." Amelia asked.

"Well it is your first day back on the Legacy so I decided to see how things were going." he explained.

"Everything seems to be fine. Actually I was planning on going outside to check on the crew." Amelia said, getting up from her chair. "Care to join me?"

"O-of course!" He stuttered following her out the door.

Once out one deck Amelia and Delbert stood on the helm, watching the crew work diligently. Delbert kept fiddling with the ring in his pocket, still contemplating if he should do what he planned on doing. He could easily do it back at home, but that just didn't seem right to him. He shook his head. He had been planning his for months and he wasn't about to blow it now. By now the butterflies that were bothering him for hours turned into a throbbing pain in the pit of his stomach. He took a deep breath and turned to the captain who was still watching the crew.

"Amelia...?" He said in a shaky voice.

"Yes Doctor?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the deck below. When she didn't hear a reply, she turned around and stared wide eyed at the sight before her. There, knelling on one knee was Doppler with the small velvet box in his hands.

Delbert knew very well that she would kill him for doing this in front of her crew. But it didn't really matter at that moment. "Amelia, I know this isn't as romantic as I wanted it to be but I couldn't think of a better place than the ship we first laid eyes on each other. It's hard to describe the magnitude of love I feel for you. And although at first we didn't see eye to eye, I've grown to appreciate who you are. I would be honored if you would agree to merry me."

Amelia lost for words and the silence was making Delbert uneasy. Did he take this too far? He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but, to him, it felt like an eternity. He noticed that her eyes were often looking back at the crew who were now staring in complete silence. He slightly backed down, knowing that he had made a fool out of himself.

"Yes." he heard a faint whisper say.

He whipped his head up and looked at her puzzled; her green eyes were seemed softer then they had ever been before. "What?"

"I would be honored to marry you, Delbert." She said a little louder.

Suddenly a roar of applause emerged from the crew below. Amelia and Delbert were taken aback by the reaction and whipped their heads to the deck, completely confused. The cheering continued for a few minutes longer until it simmered down and the crew continued with what they were doing. Amelia turned her attention back to the good doctor.

"You know I could very much kill you right now." She smirked putting her hands behind her back.

"S-sorry." Delbert apologized nervously. "But this is the first place we met so I just thought that it would be fit for the occasion. You're not upset are you?"

"Delbert, if I was upset I seriously doubt that the answer would have been 'yes'."

"Yes of course." He laughed. He pulled her into a hug, knowing that kissing her in front of the crew would be a little over the top.

"Delbert, darling. As much as I would love to stay like this, I really need to get back to work." Amelia whispered.

"Oh, of course." Delbert said, pulling away. "I'm sorry."

"We'll be able to spend the whole evening together." Amelia stated. "So we can talk then."

She instantly when back to her captain's facade and went on about her business. Delbert's heart was filled with joy. The great Captain Amelia actually agreed to marry him. It was a shame that he had to wait until she was finished with work to spend time with her. But he figured it was for the best. He walked slowly down the gangplank, his mind still flooded with thoughts of the future. Suddenly he heard the sound of feet running on the cobble stone of the street. Delbert turned around quickly and was immediately tackled and pulled into a loving embrace.

"Sometimes I seriously think you're trying to kill me." Delbert chuckled.

"That's a possibility." Amelia sneered.

"I thought you had to work." Delbert said but was cut off by a soft kiss.

"Some things are more imperative than others, Doctor." She whispered in his ear.

**To be continued…**

* * *

Hope you all liked this chapter! Please review…


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for any grammer and/or spelling computer I'm using doen't have spell check...

Disclaimer: Since I don't want to get sued, I'll just say that I am only writing this for fun.

* * *

The morning sun spilled into the room through the partually close blinds of the large window in Delbert's room. The doctor sat up in his bed and put on his glasses who were placed on the night stand next to him. He attempted to adjust his eyes to the light so he could see his surroundings and was slightly surprised when he spotted a sleeping Captain Amelia next to him. They had been sharing the same bed for a few weeks now but, he still couldn't quite get used to sleeping with another person. But despite this, he enjoyed knowing the fact that he would see her every morning. He slowly got out of bed, making sure that he didn't desterb his sleeping fionce. It was her day off and she would use this time to sleep as much as she could. Delbert had learned that she would sleep untill noon when she was a child and hated to be disterbed. She once told him about an insident where she knocked her older brother to the floor after he attempted to get her out of bed. This of coarse was no surprise to Delbert and thus he made a mental note not to bother her when she was sleeping.

He walked slowly to the door but managed to slip on the rug and landed face first onto the hard wooden floor. Amelia jolted up and looked around frantically, wondering what on Montresser could have made that sound.

"Why is it always you." she sighed, letting her head hit the pillow. "Honestly, it's only 9:00 and you still manage to find some way to almost kill yourself."

Delbert chuckled and got up off the floor, dusting himself off. "I'm sorry." he sighed, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine, it's fine." she said, "As a matter of fact, I was planning to get up in a few minutes."

"That's a surprise. I wasn't expecting you to be up for at least another three hours or so."

"Oh shut up." she groaned, chucking a pillow at him.

"Okay fine" he laughed. " I'll be down in the kitchen making breakfast."

"Yes, well, while your doing that, please pay attention to what you're doing. We wouldn't want the house burning down now would we?"

"Well I'll try." he said walking out the door.

Amelia growned and sat up. Although she would love nothing more than to sleep in until noon, she found it harder to do so now that she was awake. She got out of bed and put on her robe, still slightly pissed off about the time, and headed towards the door. As she walked out into the hallway, she came across Jim who was already dressed and ready for the day.

"Morning James."

"Good morning Captain. I wasn't expecting you to be up this early." he smiled.

"Thanks to the Doctor, I was forced to wake up at this rediculouse hour." Amelia sighed.

"Aww, he's already getting on your nerves? That's so cute." Jim laughed mockingly.

"Mr. Hawkins it appears to me that you seem more then willing to clean the Leagacy from top to bottom, is that right?" Amelia growled.

"Okay, okay I'll shut up." Jim said quickly. "By the way mom said she wanted to talk to you about something so you should go to the kitchen."

"What does she want to talk about?"

"I don't know, but it's probably girl crap that I wont understand." Jim smirked, "Have fun."

Amelia nodded and then proceeded down the stairs and into the kitchen. She saw that Sarah had, once again,

taken over the task of making breakfast and that Delbert was forced to sit at the table, his arms crossed and sulking over.

"Well I see that you managed to burn something yet again." she said to Delbert as she sat down next to him.

"Only a little." The doctor sighed.

Sarah looked over her shoulder, "Delbert dear, you nearly burned the house down."

"Figures." Amelia remarked.

"I did not!"

Sarah rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the eggs that she was frying. "I really don't know how you managed to live by yourself all these years. But i guess it explaines why you used to come to the Benbow so often."

"Or maybe I just wanted to visit!"

Sarah snickered. "Okay, whatever you say."

"By the way, Mrs. Hawkins." Amelia began, changing the subject. "James said you had something you wanted to talk about."

"Oh yeah!" Sarah said, placing some plates on the table and whipping her hands on her apren. "You and I are going to go looking for wedding dresses today. You can't very well get married in a Navy uniform."

Amelia's eyes grew wide. She hated shopping and she definatly hated wearing dresses. Her mother would alway's make her and her sister wear dresses when they were younger. She had always claimed that it was important to be well dress and look good at all times. Amelia's sister didn't really have any complaints (she always did enjoy wearing atire like that) but Amelia would usually put up a fight in one way or another.

Sarah smiled, knowing what the captain was thinking. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find something that will suit you. And think of it this way, you'll only have to wear it for one day."

"Yes of course; one day of complete and utter torture." Amelia sighed, her ears slightly lowering themselves. But Sarah was right; there was no way she could get married in a uniform so she had no choice but to agree to go.

"Oh can I go?" B.E.N cried out, rushinging into the room and waving his armes in the air. "Please-?"

"Uh well... are you sure B.E.N?" Sarah said, slightly confuesed. "You might end up getting bored." She looked over to Amelia, hoping to get some back up. However, the felinid only shrugged and looked away. Sarah looked back at the robot who had huge puppy-like eyes. Once B.E.N had his mind set on something, it was virtually imposable to stop him. So saying 'no' wasn't an option unless she wanted him bugging her all day. "Fine B.E.N, you can come."

"Huzah!" B.E.N exclaimed, running up to Sarah and hugging her tightly. He then ran over to Amelia and glomped her. "This'll be so fun! I get to hang out with the Captain all- day!"

"Somebody shoot me." Amelia sighed.

* * *

Shopping for wedding dresses wasn't as bad as Amelia had first suspected although B.E.N did make things difficult. For some reason or another, he found it hard to keep his mouth shut. Sarah and Amelia tried to drown out the noise as best they could, but their attemps were futile at times.

"And then Captain Flint ended up getting drunk so the rest of the crew and I thought it would be funny if we-" B.E.N blabbered but was cut off by a slightly pissed Amelia.

"Not that this is isn't entertaininig to hear but, with all due resptect, please shut up." Amelia sighed.

"Well at least you said 'please'." he smiled. "See, that's what I like about you Captain! Underneath your Captainyness your really a cuddlely kitty-cat. That reminds me of this other time-""

"B.E.N dear, i don't think that 'Captainyness' is a word." Sarah cut in.

Amelia grabbed the robot by his arm and looked at him dead in the eye. "If you ever call me a 'kitty-cat' again I will personally yank out that primary memory circut of yours and find you off switch! Is that clear!"

B.E.N gulped and gave a weak smile. "Aye C-Captain."

Amelia gave a saticfied grin and released the trembling robot. "Good man."

"Amelia, what do you think about this one." Sarah asked, pointing to a wedding gown. Amelia walked over to take a closer look. One could see that it was indeed very pretty and looked like it was strait out of a fairy tale. However, It was a little too poofy and frilly for Amelia's liking.

"Oh it's so shiny!" B.E.N exclaimed, holding up the white fabric.

"It isn't really something I would wear, I'm afraid." Amelia explained. "Actually I hardly doubt I'd be able to move in something like that."

"Well what are you looking for then?" B.E.N asked.

"Well I-" Amelia stopped for a moment to think. She wasn't sure what she really wanted. "I'm not sure exactly sure but I reckon that I'll know when I see it."

"Aye Captain!" B.E.N shouted. "I will make it my mission to personally find the perfect wedding dress for you!"

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "You'll what?"

But before she could get an answer, B.E.N dashed off. He disapeared into a sea of white dresses and all Sarah and the Captain could to was stand there flabergasted. Sounds of clothing being tossed into the air peirced the silance that was in the small shop and made everyone uneasy.

"What the bloody hell is that robot doing?" Amelia hissed.

"He's causing trouble no doubt. He means well, though." Sarah explained. Amelia looked at her sceptically. "But, maybe I should go and check on him just in case." she added.

Before she walked to far; however, B.E.N walked out covered in white dresses. "Mission complete Captain Amelia, ma'am!" he said soluting and holding up a wedding gown.

It was gorgouse, and surprisingly, Amelia actually fancied it. The dress was strapless with a beautiful laced trim and the hem reached to the floor. Sarah took it from B.E.N and then held it up so that they could get a full view of it.

"Well? What do you think?" Sarah asked.

"I guess I wouldn't mind wearing it for a few hours." Amelia answered holding the dress up to herself. "It's better them most of the dresses here."

"That settles it then." Sarah smiled, gently taking the gown from Amelia. "Your going to look stunning in this!"

Amelia rolled her eyes a little then looked at B.E.N who was beaming with pride at his accomplishment. Although could been unbearibly annoying at times, he did follow directions quite well.

* * *

When they got home, they spotted Jim sitting on the stairs in the foyer with a grin on his face. This definatly alerted Amelia that he was either up to something or was about to make a smart-ass remark.

"Have fun you two?" he smirked.

"If your consider smending hours in a store fun then, yes." Amelia answered glaring at the teen. "My question is: why are you so happy all of a sudden?

Jim couldn't help but let out a laugh. "The simple fact that I'm going to see you in a dress!" he answered.

* * *

Delbert walked into the living room where Sarah, Amelia, B.E.N, and Morph were sprending the remains of the evening. He imediately noticed something was missing.

"Uh... where's Jim?" Doppler asked, looking around hoping to see the teen somewhere.

"Jimmy's cleaning the Legacy from top to bottom!" B.E.N blerted out. Delbert turned his gaze to Amelia who was, as usual reading a book.

"He'll be back tomorrow afternoon." the captain said.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Sorry for the late update... Please review!


End file.
